Trisangharakalpa
by le.clarius
Summary: Sang Nusantara Ketiga. Sang Republik yang berjuang di tengah terpaan, sampai tanahnya runtuh. Rugol. OCs. Rate for safe. Full warning inside. Now complete.
1. prolog

_Eka terah_—satu darah

_Dwi warna_—dua warna

_Tri rupa_—tiga perwujudan

Untuk tiga logika.

Dalam tiga masa.

Menanti tiga kehancuran.

. . .

**TRISANGHARAKALPA**

_**prolog**_

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings:**

OC. More OC.

. . .

_Agni_

_Api yang panas—membakar, meraung._

_Menghanguskan semuanya, sampai yang tersisa hanyalah abu._

Ia terengah. Langkahnya tertatih. Hutan tak juga berakhir. Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada berbalik dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa sekarang dirinya akan hancur. Kerajaan yang dulunya kuat, kini tak ada apa-apanya ketika diserang kekuatan dari Barat. Dhamasraya terus saja mengawasinya dengan mata tajam.

"Dapunta Hyang, mengapa jadi seperti ini sekarang?"

Ia bergumam, namun ia tahu lelaki itu tak akan datang lagi. Tak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya dan mengawali kejayaannya kembali.

_Lalu satu hancur—dan tinggallah dua._

. . .

_Banyu_

_Air mengalir, beriak dan menghanyutkan._

_Tampaknya tenang, tapi didera batu tajam penuh berduri._

Takut. Ia takut.

Sebenarnya itu hal yang konyol mengingat justru ialah yang paling ditakuti dulunya. Sang Imperium besar yang menguasai Nusantara. Tetapi mereka berperang menumpahkan darah dagingnya sendiri—bagaimana ia tidak takut?

Mungkin inilah memang yang ditakdirkan untuknya—hancur di tangan keserakahan.

Tetapi ia masih takut. Begitu takut—yang tak pernah sekalipun ia rasakan sebelumnya sepanjang nafas masih berhembus. Dari Barat, mereka diserang ketika lemah.

Tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

_Dan yang kedua musnah—tinggal duduk menunggu yang satu lagi._

. . .

_Bantala _

_Tanah yang diam dan kaku._

_Di bawah kaki yang menantang, tersimpan sejuta misteri, menentukan takdir._

Jatuh. Jatuh begitu keras sampai ia tak bisa membedakan saat ia mulai jatuh dan saat ketika debamnya menggema ke semua penjuru.

Mereka menatapnya dengan kasihan. Tapi malah menjebaknya dalam putaran perangkap yang membuatnya menderita. Ia hancur perlahan dari dalam—karena tangan-tangan serakah dari Barat yang terus saja mencuri semua yang ia miliki. Dan ia?

Ia tak kunjung juga menyadari hal itu.

Sementara mereka yang seharusnya mampu mengeluarkan dirinya dari perangkap ini malah menutup mata, memblokir telinganya. Sama saja dengan orang bisu tuli. Tak pernah menyadari keadaannya yang sebenarnya.

Oh, apakah dunia memang seperti ini? Apakah takdir selalu berakhir dengan kehancuran?

Mungkin memang begitulah sejarah dan takdirnya.

_Kehancuran ketiga—lalu tak ada lagi yang tersisa._

_._

_._

_._

(akhir dari _**prolog**_)

*)_ Trisangharakalpa_—tiga hari kehancuran. Atau seperti itulah berdasarkan _skill_ bahasa Sansekerta saya yang minim dengan modal kamus._ Correction accepted_.

_Agni_—api. _Banyu_—air. _Bantala_—tanah. Bahasa sansekerta juga.

. . .

Oh, _well_. Saya bikin barang aneh (lagi?) orz. Gara-gara baca sebuah novel yang menceritakan sejarah Nusantara di masa lalu, jadi kepengen nulis tentang kerajaan-kerajaan kuno. Akan ada tiga chapter dalam fic ini (Empat kalau menghitung prolog. Mungkin lima kalau saya jadi bikin epilog #ambigu)

Review, please? ._.

-knoc


	2. Eka: basma

_Ceritakan tentang satu __kala_

_Di __mana kretayuga berarti sapunika_

_Di mana jaran panol__è__h tak diperlukan lagi untuk mendapat hardana_

_Arnawa__ bukan milik Baruna, melainkan penuh kagungan kita_

_Lantang tergaung ahwaya Sang Nusantara Pertama_

_Tetapi satemah, __terbakar samudaya tanpa sisa_

. . .

**TRISANGHARAKALPA**

_**Eka—**__**basma**_

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:**

OC. More OCs. Gore. Character's death.

. . .

Dapunta Hyang hampir goyah dalam berdirinya. Rasa lelah serasa menguasai. Tetapi tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum puas diri yang terkembang daim-diam di wajahnya. Tanah lapang terhampar menyambutnya dengan kedua belah telapak yang terbuka. Sejuta takdir tersimpan dalam sorotan matanya yang penuh misteri. Tetapi hanya satu yang terus saja terngiang di pikirannya—

—kerajaan ini akan jadi besar. Penguasa tanah Malaya.

Negeri inilah yang kelak akan mereka sebut Imperium Pendahulu.

Sang Eka—Nusantara Pertama.

Tergiur kejayaan yang terbeli tanpa sepeserpun emas. Terngiang denting kekayaan yang akan menghiasi setiap raga bersamanya. Terbersit kekuasaan politik yang akan memerintah tanah yang ini dari genggaman tangan mereka. Manis janji-janji mulai membutakan. Dan setiap janji butuh pengorbanan untuk mewujudkannya.

Darah yang tumpah tak pernah terasa semanis ini di lidahnya. Dan aroma lumpur merah tak pernah lebih harum baunya.

Oh, hanya untukmulah gemilang kemenangan ini. Untukmu seorang, Sriwijaya.

. . .

_Sang Agni __membara perih_

_Abang murka__ membakar gadhu yang tersepuh kumala Dewi Sri_

. . .

Sri Jayanasa tersenyum lebar dalam damainya. Menyaksikan seorang bocah laki-laki yang di dalam dirinya mengalir darah Swarnadwipa paling murni—tertawa-tawa, berlarian mengitari taman istana. Bocah yang akan jadi besar bersama keras tempaan kekuatan sagara. Untuk Sang Raja hanyalah alat untuk mencapai cita-cita dan keinginan tinggi bocah itu. Tak pernah terbersit ia akan bertemu dengan sosok sesungguhnya dari kerajaannya. Wujud pertama dari sari sukma negeri ini. Nusantara.

Nusantara—nama untuk penggenggam Zamrud Khatulistiwa. Batu bulat hijau nan jernih yang berkilauan ketika ditimpa matahari, tertanam di telapak tangan sang bocah. Meskipun berukuran kecil, tetapi begitu indah di matanya—begitu nyata. Tanda akan takdir kejayaan di masa yang akan datang.

Dan bocah itu jugalah penanda dari lingkaran takdir paling awal dari negeri ini. Napas pertama dari Nuswapada hijau yang membentang di sela biru. Penuh harta, penuh kejayaan. Tak perlu dicari, tak perlu dikejar. Karena semua hanya tinggal mengeruk dari dalamnya tanah. Semua hanya tinggal memetik dari dahan pohon yang tumbuh begitu saja.

Sang Eka. Sang Nusantara Pertama—Sriwijaya.

Puas diri, ia membayangkan masa depan gemilang yang akan dibawa anaknya. Ia sematkan nama agung padanya—Sang Kemenangan Gemilang—merefleksikan bayangannya tentang sang bocah. Ya, ia akan menanti sampai masa itu tiba—dengan jiwa yang sama, meskipun raga berbeda. Tetapi yang terpenting, ia telah menunaikan janjinya. Jawadwipa kini telah bergabung dengan Nusantara Pertama.

Matanya tertutup. Napasnya terhembus untuk terakhir kalinya. Pandangan ditemani gelap yang abadi. Tak pernah ia sadari dua mata besar dan gelap yang berkaca karena sedihnya. Sang bocah yang menyandang takdir besar menyaksikan dirinya mangkat dari dunia.

. . .

_Sang Agni menyolot pedih_

_Bergema__ prawara prasetya anjaya yang terdengar bagai seonggok dhesthi_

. . .

Sang Kala tak pernah lelah berputar. Berbilang-bilang Saka terus bertambah. Raja berganti dengan raja, ia tumbuh besar sebagaiman diinginkan oleh Dapunta Hyang. Ditempa samudra, diayun lautan, diterpa angin—sampai luar lembut seorang kanak menulang keras oleh pukulan-pukulan derita dan ancaman, lalu diantarkan pada gerbang kedewasaan. Telah ia saksikan berliter darah tertumpah di tanahnya. Tetapi ia tahu, darah dan daging adalah pengorbanan yang setimpal untuk kejayaan.

Berdiri gagah ia menantang cakrawala, di haluan bahtera yang membawanya menyusuri lautan. Matanya yang gelap tak goyah dari arah yang mereka tuju. Biru bertemu biru yang lain dengan gradasi berbeda, dipisahkan oleh segaris fana menandai apa yang tak mungkin dilewati manusia. Buih putih terombang-ambing dalam tarian memuakkan air asin. Ia tak sabar ingin segera sampai ke tujuannya. Samaratungga telah memanggilnya ke Jawadwipa untuk melihat apa yang akhirnya diselesaikan oleh Syailendra.

Perlahan namun pasti, sesosok kabur yang sedari tadi ia temukan di antara biru yang menipu semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas. Jawadwipa sudah di depan mata. Lautan semakin tenang seiring dengan kapalnya yang mendekat ke daratan. Sauh dilempar dan kakinya terjejak di atas tanah berbutir milyaran pasir putih nan basah.

Seorang lelaki paro baya mendekati dirinya dan membimbingnya ke suatu tempat yang ia tak tahu pasti. Seorang Syailendra. Tanpa memberikan kata-kata, ia mengikuti lelaki itu dan segera diajak untuk berkuda jauh ke arah selatan. Lama perjalanan hampir tak ia rasakan begitu kelu menyerang pikir. Dari matahari yang naik sepenggalah, sampai saat mega merah telah membayang di langit barat—barulah ia sampai di tempat yang dimaksudkan lelaki itu.

Pertama kali memandang bangunan itu, kekaguman langsung tercermin di kedua bola mata yang gelap namun cemerlang itu. Tinggi, besar, gagah—berdiri di atas hamparan tanah yang luas. Objek megah nan kokoh berwarna gelap membentuk kekontrasan di tengah-tengah hamparan hijau terang dengan latar _sandyakala_. Sesuatu yang kuat menarik dirinya lebih dekat ke bangunan itu—Borobudur, para Syailendra itu menyebutnya.

_Beginilah seharusnya __cermin Sriwijaya_—ia membatin. _Oleh kekuatan. Oleh keagungan. Oleh kejayaan._

Sayangnya saat itu ia tak tahu kalau Borobudur yang megah itu akan ikut menyaksikan drama titik balik kejayaan imperium Nusantara Pertama.

. . .

_Sang Agni membakar jerih_

_Diiringi tembang dan beksa penghapus suprih, pun setiap tetes marta pergi_

. . .

Mega baru saja terbenam kala itu. Hanya _lintang_ _panjer_ sore yang bertengger di langit, menemani suara langkah kakinya yang hampir tak terdengar di tengah _surup_ yang sunyi. Lelaki itu muncul begitu saja di hadapannya.

Sepasang bola mata dengan warna yang jauh lebih gelap dari miliknya sendiri, tajam bak pedang yang baru diasah, menusuk langsung ke dalam nurani—menjauhkannya dari akal. Napasnya terasa berhenti di tenggorokan. Seakan lelaki itu menggenggam jiwanya di telapak tangan. Itulah untuk kali pertama Sang Imperium merasa lemah di hadapan negara lain.

Tapi itu _tidak mungkin_—ia menolak. Ialah Sang Nusantara, penggenggam Zamrud Khatulistiwa. Ia Sang Eka. Ia tak bisa merasa takut, apalagi lemah.

_Siapa kau_—ia bertanya dengan suara tertahan. Berusaha keras ia tak menunjukkan ketakutannya.

_Kau harus tahu namaku, wahai Nusantara Pertama. Aku Dhamasraya. Akulah yang aka__n segera memiliki semua yang kau miliki sekarang_—lelaki itu menjawab dengan dada terbusung. Begitu yakin akan dirinya bisa mengalahkan Sang Nusantara Pertama.

_Tidak mungkin, hai orang asing_—ia membalas, mencoba menekan rasa itu yang terus mencekik kerongkongannya. Meskipun ia tak pernah tahu apa yang disimpan masa depan untuknya.

Tetapi tak perlu waktu lama untuknya mengetahui garis yang telah ditulis masa depan dalam lembaran sejarah Sang Nusantara Pertama.

Ia memahami takdirnya—ketika hari itu tubuhnya mendadak terasa berkecamuk. Begitu dahsyat. Liar mengaum, berdenyut. Setiap bekas luka yang ia dapat saat mempertahankan Jawadwipa meradang hebat. Ia mengerang keras, mengaduh kesakitan.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Rasa sakit menjalari setiap bagian dirinya. Tulang-tulang seakan dipatahkan, otot-otot seakan diputuskan, dan daging-daging seakan dirobek. Lemas mulai memerintahkan otaknya untuk segera menjatuhkan raga ke lantai. Jawadwipa terasa berguncang hebat di dalam nadinya.

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang mata hitam yang begitu menusuk itu kembali menghantuinya. Meski hadir hanya di dalam angan, tetapi sorot gelap itu masih bisa membuatnya merasa lemah. Dhamasraya. Seperti menarik dirinya ke dalam mulut harimau yang telah tersamar, lalu mencekik nyawanya sampai hanya tertinggal raga yang hampa. Sementara setiap kata yang diucapkan Dhamasraya kembali memantul-mantul di dalam tengkoraknya—seperti sebuah mantra _sendhal mayang_.

_Akulah yang akan __segera memiliki semua yang kau miliki sekarang, wahai Nusantara Pertama—_

Dan ia jatuh dalam hitam ketidaksadaran.

Ketika ia bangun, ia merasakan sesuatu yang pergi dari dalam dirinya. Menguap, musnah begitu saja. Tetapi ia tahu—Sriwijaya tak lagi menggenggam Jawadwipa. Lepas dari dirinya. Nusantara Pertama mulai berguncang dalam luruhnya. Runtuh.

Tertandailah goresan pertama yang akan mengukir diorama kejatuhan Imperium Pendahulu.

. . .

_Sang Agni meraung miris_

_Grobog murca dan sisanya ditiup maruta habis_

. . .

Ia berlari. Terus menjejak tanah yang solid, melompat lagi, lalu melayang. Menyeberang bumi yang dirimbuni pepohonan. Belantara Swarnadwipa menyembunyikan sosoknya dari mereka yang tengah memburunya. Mencarinya, menemukannya, lalu mereka pasti akan membunuhnya. Dan Sang Nusantara Pertama akan runtuh sepenuhnya begitu hidup berhenti mengirimkan napas. Karena memang itulah yang mereka inginkan.

Sejak saat itu ketika ia kehilangan Jawadwipa, entah mengapa terus saja ia merasa Dhamasraya mengawasi setiap geraknya. Sepasang mata gelap itu selalu saja hadir dalam mimpi buruk. Tutur kata itu juga masih terus mengambang dan memenuhi setiap sudut angannya. Seakan lelaki itu tahu segalanya yang akan terjadi.

Barat telah lebih dulu menentukan takdir dengan mengirimkan utusan untuk menyerang Swarnadwipa. Mereka membawa nama rajanya, Chola, dan angkat tombak untuk membumihanguskan anjaya Nusantara Pertama. Dengan keadaan yang terus saja memburuk, ia tak punya pilihan selain mematuhi perintah rajanya untuk lari ke hutan. Belukar menghapuskan jejak langkah yang ia tinggalkan dan pohon-pohon yang berdiri tinggi menjadi bayang perlindungan.

Satu, dua—ia menghitung seberapa jauhnya ia berada dari Ibukota. Semakin jauh semakin bagus. Ia tak mungkin kembali ke Ibukota—yang artinya menyerah. Tunduk. Dan untuk Penggenggam Zamrud Khatulistiwa, tunduk pada negara lain adalah sebuah_ wirang_. Aib.

Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemah. Semakin susah untuk melangkah. Semakin sulit untuk melihat arahnya. Semakin berat untuk bernapas. Tetapi ia masih memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari. Terus. Terus. Terus—

Namun segalanya tak terhindarkan. Ketika sampailan ia pada batasnya. Dengan napas yang telah dipotong jadi sangat pendek, tubuh limbung. Berdebam jatuhnya saat bertemu dengan lantai hutan belantara. Kelelahan memenangkan pertarungan itu dan membawanya ke alam bawah sadar.

. . .

_Sang Agni berkobar lirih_

_Akhiri kala, tandya sampyuh sekali_

. . .

Menyesallah ia telah membuka mata. Karena wajah yang selalu menghantuinya itu kembali. Tidak dalam angan, tapi dalam senyatanya sebuah realitas. Tepat di depan matanya. Di tengah hutan yang disamarkan bayangan kala tengah malam, kedua punggawa Swarnadwipa berdiri berhadapan. Saling menantang. Tetapi ia tahu dirinya tak mungkin bisa menghadapi lelaki ini—dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Dhamasraya. Nama yang selalu ia ingat dengan perasaan teraduk-aduk. Pusaran benci, ketakutan, kekhawatiran—

_Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, wahai penggenggam Zamrud Khatulistiwa _—suara Dhamasraya yang berat menyerang gendang telinganya.

Ia tak membalas. Mulut terkunci rapat. Hanya kontak mata yang mampu ia lakukan dengan sepasang mata yang main. Sepasang mata yang selalu berhasil memerangkapnya dalam medan misterius yang aneh.

_Sudah tiba untuk takdirmu, Sriwijaya_—

Matanya membesar seketika. Ia tak pernah mendengar namanya disebut oleh Dhamasraya sebelumnya. Hanya Nusantara Pertama atau penggenggam Zamrud Khatulistiwa. Kecuali sekarang—ia tahu ada sesuatu yang akan segera terjadi.

Pun ia segera tahu sesaat sesudahnya—ketika bayu bertiup lebih kencang sehingga mengarahkan sinar rembulan di antara celah bayangan pohon untuk menimpa sesuatu di tangan lelaki itu. Napasnya tersedak di leher.

Mengkilat ditimpa sinar keperakan Sang Arutala, adalah sebilah belati sepanjang setengah lengan. Tajam. Seakan sorot mata gelap Dhamasraya ditanamkan dengan mantra di dalam metal itu. Dua ketajaman bertemu dengan matanya. Tetapi ia tak tahu apa bisa lolos dari goresan Sang Widi, atau berakhir meninggalkan raga.

Begitu cepat sampai tak ia sadari, Dhamasraya berpacu ke arahnya dalam satu hentakan kaki. Belati teracung mengarah tepat ke jantungnya. Ia tak sempat menghindar. Namun tusukan itu melenceng sedikit dari arahnya semula. Hanya berjarak satu kuku jari dari organ vital yang terus berdetak di dalam dada.

Sangat dekat. Begitu dekat juga ia dengan lelaki yang lain—sampai ia bisa melihat setiap detail yang ada di wajah Dhamasraya. Mata gelap, setajam belati yang tertancap di dadanya. Napas lembab yang menyapu wajahnya sendiri. Dan seringai itu, sinis tapi juga bernada _lali jiwa_.

_Lelaki ini sudah gila_—ia membatin—_dan aku… akan mati._

Dhamasraya terkekeh. Lelaki itu menikmati kemenangannya atas Sang Nusantara Pertama. Darah mulai mengucur dari tempat pisau itu menusuk dadanya. Rasa sakit mulai menyergap dengan hebat, akibat paru-paru yang robek oleh tebasan metal tajam.

_Matilah kau, __Nusantara!_—Dhamasraya berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya. Pisau tertarik dari dadanya, hanya untuk menghujam lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini, tepat mengenai jantung.

Ia bisa merasakan seketika saat Ibukota luluh lantak. Jantung yang robek. Perlahan darah mengucur dari sudut bibirnya. Ia terbatuk hebat segera, memuntahkan cairan merah kental nan anyir yang menodai wajah Dhamasraya. Tubuhnya limbung, jatuh berdebum bertemu dengan bumi.

Seringai kemenangan Dhamasraya di wajah yang terciprat darah—itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum gelap menguasai setiap inderanya dan menculiknya ke dalam keabadian _pati_.

Sang Nusantara Pertama telah jatuh. Luruh. Runtuh.

Sementara Dhamasraya, begitu menyadari Sang Imperium telah mati, mengangkat tangannya dan melihat kristal hijau itu—Zamrud Khatulistiwa. Tetapi hanya menemukan kekecewaan. Karena saat jiwa Sang Nusantara berpisah dengan raganya, pun kristal hijau bulat itu ikut menghilang. Menguap begitu saja, tak sedikitpun bekas tertinggal.

_Huh, hanya tinggal jantungnya saja sekarang_—lelaki itu bergumam.

Tanpa banyak kata, ia mengarahkan pisaunya ke dada Imperium yang telah jatuh itu. Tebasan demi tebasan memotong daging dan tulang yang merangkai kerangkeng khusus untuk melindungi bagian paling vital—jantung. Ibukota. Dhamasraya menyeringai, mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih jantung Sang Nusantara Pertama dan mencopotnya paksa dari tempatnya melekat. Warnanya yang merah segar telah berubah jadi kehitaman. Robekan dari tusukan pisaunya masih ada—tetapi benda itu tetaplah jantung Sriwijaya.

Begitu ia mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, ditumpuknya rerantingan kering dan daun-daun yang telah berguguran ke atas tubuh Sang Nusantara Pertama. Api tersulut dan menyambar tumpukan kering itu. Agni berkobar dalam kebanggaannya—membakar serta raga dari Imperium yang telah jatuh. Dhamasraya memandang tubuhnya menghitam karena hangus terbakar. Lalu melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh lagi, dengan jantung Sriwijaya berada di genggaman tangannya.

_Saatnya mengambil milikku_—Dhamasraya berkata pada cakrawala yang tak terlihat.

. . .

_Sandyakala menyaksikan_

_Di kala Sang Widi telah ngandika_

_Dwaya kari, sajuga s__éda_

_Nusantara tinggal menanti takdirnya_

.

.

.

(akhir dari _**Eka—basma**_)

_Glossary_ Sansekerta

_Basma_ – hangus, terbakar | _Kretayuga – _Zaman Keemasan | _Sapunika – _sekarang | _Jaran panol__è__h_ – mantra untuk mendapat kekayaan | _Hardana _– harta, kekayaan | _Kagungan_ – milik | _Baruna_ – dewa laut | _Arnawa_ – Lautan | _Ahwaya – _nama | _Satemah_ – akhirnya | _Samudaya_ – semuanya | _Abang murka _– merah menyala | _Gadhu_ – sawah yang ditanami padi saat kemarau | _Kumala_ – emas | _Dewi Sri_ – dewi kesuburan, dewi padi | _Swarnadwipa_ – pulau Sumatra | _Nuswapada_ – pulau-pulau yang berjajar, nama lain untuk Nusantara | _Prawara_ – berita, kabar | _Prasetya_ – janji | _Anjaya_ – kejayaan | _Dhesthi_ – dusta, bohong | _Saka_ – maksudnya adalah penanggalan Saka yang lazim digunakan pada masa kerajaan kuno | _Jawadwipa _ – pulau Jawa | _Sandyakala_ – guratan merah di langit senja | _Tembang_ – lagu | _Beksa_ – tarian | _Suprih_ – harapan | _Marta_ – hidup | _Lintang panjer sore _– bintang kejora | _Surup_ – petang hari | _Sendhal mayang – _pencabut nyawa | _Grobog _– lumbung padi milik keluarga | _Murca _– musnah | _Maruta _– angin | _Wirang_ – aib, malu | _Tandya _– segera | _Sampyuh _– mati bersama | _Widi _– takdir | _Arutala _– rembulan |_Lali jiwa – _gila | _Pati_ – kematian | _Ngandika _– berkata | _Dwaya kari – _dua tertinggal | S_ajuga s__éda_ – satu mati

. . .

Duh, glossary-nya membengkak orz. Ah, maklumlah – gara-gara saya yang terlalu menikmati belajar bahasa Sansekerta walau modalnya cuma kamus abal-abalan. Mungkin karena saya orang Jawa—dan Sansekerta termasuk salah satu akar bahasa Jawa, jadi jangan heran kalau banyak kata yang sama.

Dan selamat untuk yang tebakannya benar! Yap, _Agni_ adalah Sriwijaya. Dan yang kedua juga banyak yang benar—_Banyu_ adalah Majapahit. Tetapi yang ketiga masih belum benar. Jadi hadiahnya buat author sendiri ;p #plakplak

Oke, saya bocorkan sajalah. Lagian yang rahasia perusahaan adalah resep tempe #wot #abaikan. _Part_ _Bantala_ bukan kerajaan. Bukan kesultanan, apalagi komunitas manusia purba prasejarah (?) meski author geblek ini mendamba untuk belajar evolusi #gakpenting. Tetapi Republik kita sekarang—Indonesia. Tanya kenapa bisa? Tunggu tanggal mainnya! #dibantai

Dhamasraya? Itu adalah nama kerajaan lain yang muncul di Sumatra di akhir kejayaan Sriwijaya. Lalu ketika Sriwijaya lemah setelah serangan dari Rajendra Chola I dari India, Dhamasraya menguasai daerah-daerah kekuasaan Sriwijaya. Dan berakhirlah kekuasaan Sriwijaya di tanah Sumatra.

Terakhir, review please? ._.

-knoc


	3. Dwi: karut

_Tersebutlah loh jinawi sebuah ne__gara_

_Bertunjang di wetaning Jawadwipa_

_Bermula dari Alas Tarik, dhapuk suryaning Sumatra ke Papua_

_Dwiwarna bergelora oleh raga Nusantara Kedua_

_Lalu hanyut disapu gedhe kula sentaning yudha_

"_Sirna ilang kretaning bumi," katanya_

. . .

**TRISANGHARAKALPA**

_**Dwi—karut**_

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:**

OC. More OCs. Character's death.

. . .

Pepohonan rimbun, mencuat terhampar di depannya. Raden Wijaya, asma lelaki itu. Tercurah dari sepasang bola mata gelap itu tekad kuat, semangat yang tak luntur, keberanian, dan… hidup—yang hampir saja putus saat Jayakatwang menahan dirinya, tetapi tersulut kembali oleh tinutur Aria Wiraraja.

Arit dan celurit menetak berbatang kayu, menebas rimbunnya dedaunan semak belukar. Ranting demi ranting berguguran ke atas tanah, dahan-dahan berjatuhan dan terguling disingkirkan oleh tangan-tangan tak menginginkannya. Akar dicabut dari tempatnya menghujam bumi dan dihanyutkan ke sungai. Alas Tarik dibersihkan oleh lelaki itu bersama para pengikutnya—sampai yang tertinggal hanyalah _teba_.

Bersih. Hanya bumi yang ia butuhkan.

Ia masih bisa tersenyum meski kelelahan mulai merengkuh tubuh sang lelaki—yang telah beranjak dari masa mudanya. Dalam diam membayangkan kebesaran negeri yang akan ia pimpin. Kejayaan tersimpan untuknya, dalam masa depan yang enigmatik. Untuk masa depan kerajaannya.

Dan untuk Jayakatwang—yang akan menyesal telah membunuh maratuwanya. Hebat _ludira_ Wijaya bergejolak saat mengingat lelaki itu. Adipati Kediri yang akan tinggal nama begitu ia selesai.

Begitu selesai.

. . .

_Sang Banyu beriak pelan_

_Datapitara leksana sambil menyimpan sejuta sula_

. . .

Tangan-tangan besar merekah, terbuka hanya untuknya. Ia yang telah diharapkan—ia yang telah dimimpikan. Seorang anak lelaki murni berdarah bumi Jawadwipa—tampak tak lebih dari usia lima tahunnya dan masih buta dengan keras dunianya. Para lelaki yang mengerumuninya mengagumi hijau jernih batu zamrud yang mengkilat—kecil bundar, tertanam di telapak tangan yang masih suci nan lembut.

Ia, Sang Penggenggam Zamrud Khatulistiwa—dalam lingkaran iringan generasi. Sang Nusantara Kedua—dengan memanggul goresan takdir yang tak lelah menyerta.

Sang Imperium Penakluk. Majapahit—pun ia diberi nama.

Wilwatikta—Getirnya _waos_ yang menyimpan sejuta _jaya kawijayan_.

Ia tertawa saat salah seorang lelaki menghiburnya. Namun tawa itu tak berlangsung lama.

Karena tepat saat itu, Nambi datang tiba-tiba membubarkan kerumunan para lelaki dan menyambar pemilik tubuh kecil itu pergi. Dibawa ia keluar dari istana dan dinaikkan kuda, dengan bertengger di pangkuan Mahisa, menyeberangi dataran kerajaannya. Sayup-sayup di antara suara angin ia mendengar Mahisa berbisik—_kau akan belajar berperang, anak muda. Bersiap-siaplah menghadapi Ranggalawe._

Ia hanya mengangguk saat itu. Pun kepalanya hanya bisa terangguk saat Mahisa menjelaskan kalau Ranggalawe adalah pemberontak—_pemberontak adalah orang yang berniat menghancurkanmu dan kau harus membunuhnya_. Tapi tak satupun dari kata-kata Mahisa yang dapat ia mengerti.

_Tanpa ampun, anak muda. Tak boleh ada sedikitpun rasa kasihan_—bisik Mahisa di telinganya ketika mereka telah sampai di medan perang.

Kedua pihak berhadapan, dengan masing-masing pemimpinnya—sang patih Nambi dan Ranggalawe—berdiri di punggung kudanya, saling menantang. Gagah, kebanggaan, arogansi terpancar dari kedua sosok itu, mewarnai aliran air Tambak Beras.

Kekacauan di mana-mana. Kecipak air terpenuhi oleh darah yang keluar, potongan tubuh yang tertebas, dan nyawa yang melayang. Ketakutan mulai menyergapnya, tak memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk bernapas lega. Berbasuh peluh dinginlah ia. Satu per satu _jalma manungsa_ jatuh limbung dan tenggelam. Sementara di dalam tubuhnya sendiri, sesuatu yang terasa berkecamuk liar—membuat perutnya melilit dan dadanya bergetar hebat. Untuk seorang yang masih sangat muda, semua sensasi dan perasaan itu terasa hendak menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri.

Kecipak air semakin lama semakin terdengar berkurang. Sampai yang tersisa hanya satu—Ranggalawe mengacungkan kerisnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Mahisa di tengah sungai. Pertarungan itu begitu mencuri perhatiannya sampai ia melupakan kecamuk liar yang tengah berlangsung di dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Tebasan demi tebasan tajam dilancarkan oleh kedua lelaki—aroma _prawasa_ tercium jelas dari kedua keris di genggaman tangan mereka. Tetapi lama kelamaan, terlihat siapa yang lebih dominan dalam pertarungan itu.

Mahisa menyergap cepat. Ranggalawe terlambat untuk mengelakkan dirinya. Tajam tertancap di tubuhnya. Berkali-kali menghujam. Berkali-kali erang kesakitan meluncur cepat dari mulutnya. Lalu semuanya habis. Sang bupati Tuban tewas di tangan seorang Mahisa Anabrang.

Si kecil menyaksikan drama itu dengan mulut menganga. Napas tertahan di dada. Paru-parunya seakan baru mampu mengembang kembali begitu Mahisa berenang kembali ke tepi. Berdiri lelaki itu dengan baju kuyup oleh air yang berbaur dengan merah darah manusia. Seringai besar tertoreh di mulutnya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi. Ia bisa mendengar lelaki itu bicara padanya—_Itulah, anak muda. Kau harus tahu bagaimana rasa darah_.

Majapahit muda hanya tertegun saat Mahisa tertatih berjalan ke kudanya—kuda yang juga tengah ia naiki. Dengan napas terengah, Mahisa kembali berkata padanya—_Nusantara, kau akan jadi besar dan hebat._

Tetapi begitu mulutnya terkatup, mendadak mata Mahisa membelalak. Wajahnya memucat. Mulutnya mendadak memuncratkan darah—yang menghujani tubuh kecil Wilwatikta. Tubuhnya terlihat melemas—lalu jatuh ia ke lututnya sebelum benar-benar tak berdaya di atas bumi. Tak lagi bergerak.

Anak kecil itu terkejut saat Mahisa memuntahkan darah, lalu jatuh tergeletak. Dari belakangnya, Sora memandang dingin pada tubuh kaku Mahisa. Walau napasnya terengah karena kelelahan, tetapi sorot matanya masih bisa membekukan. Di salah satu tangan tergenggam sebilah keris yang tertutup warna merah anyir nan kental—darah Mahisa Anabrang. Sang Imperium muda mengalihkan matanya pada Sora. Lelaki yang lain bisa merasakan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran dari kedua bola mata kecilnya. Tetapi hanya satu yang ia katakan, dengan suara begitu tenang seakan ia tak pernah membunuh—

_Ayo pulang, Tuan Majapahit_.

Ia hanya mengangguk. Terdiam sang Wilwatikta muda di sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya. Dalam dirinya, semua terasa menguap—menyisakan perasaan dingin yang quo. Hatinya terbekukan oleh pemberontakan pertama dalam lembaran babad hidup di usia semuda itu. Emosi menjauh pergi dari sosoknya. Jiwa sang kerajaan besar telah dikuasai dingin.

Sang Imperium Penakluk yang kidungnya dipenuhi tumpahan darah _kadang sentana_.

. . .

_Sang Banyu mengalir tercacah_

_Tak bebeg walau siladri menghadang_

. . .

Dingin telah menguasai sosoknya. Membekukan bagai es. Tak terampuni.

Wajahnya seakan tak pernah mengenal sesuatu bernama emosi. Pemberontakan bergolak—tetapi meski ia masih muda, tak ada lagi rasa takut yang menghantui sosoknya. Beku begitu menyumsum dalam dirinya. Dalam setiap kecamuk, tak sekalipun provokasi berhasil menyulutnya. Sang Imperium tak pernah bergeming.

"_Sira Gajah Mada pepatih amungkubumi tan ayun amukti palapa, sira Gajah Mada: Lamun huwus kalah nusantara ingsun amukti palapa, lamun kalah ring Gurun, ring Seram, Tañjungpura, ring Haru, ring Pahang, Dompu, ring Bali, Sunda, Palembang, Tumasik, samana ingsun amukti palapa."_

Kala terus berputar—dan kini sang Ratu Wijayatunggadewi menunjuk Mahapatih baru. Gajah Mada, _wiséka _yang disandangnya. Sumpah yang keluar dari mulutnya tatkala dinobatkan, membuat sang Imperium merasakan gelitik aneh di dalam dirinya. Demi Palapa—ia tak akan melupakan kata-kata itu.

Dan pria itu—lebih berhasrat dari siapapun untuk menaklukkan Nuswapada.

Perang berkecamuk—dari Semenanjung Malaka sampai Seram, darah tertumpah—tetapi itu adalah sebuah keharusan, sampai pada akhirnya satu per satu negeri jatuh ke dalam genggaman Wilwatikta. Terus maju, bersama Mahapatihnya yang baru. Terus—sampai ekuator hanya menggaungkan satu nama kerajaan yang berada di puncak. Satu asma yang terdengar ke seluruh arah—namanya sendiri.

Surya diancam dari luar dan dari dalam. Dwiwarna berkibar liar dalam amukanbadai. Namun tak pernah ada yang berhasil menurunkannya dari atas. Ia tetap bergerak, perlahan namun pasti tumbuh menjadi sosok pengenggam Zamrud Khatulistiwa yang sesungguhnya.

Sang Nusantara Kedua, dalam sorot dingin mata gelap nan tajam dan keris majakaya yang tak sungkan mengayun untuk beratus _rananggana_.

. . .

_Sang Banyu menerpa bergejolak_

_Deburan menanda acala yang tersibak_

. . .

Pesanggrahan Bubat adalah padang penuh warna _jragem_.

Tak akan ada yang mengira sebelumnya bahwa rencana sang Rajasanagara meminang Dyah Pitaloka dari kerajaan seberang berubah jadi pertempuran besar yang akan menyisakan cerita. Segalanya karena _gardajita _sang Mahapatih untuk menaklukkan Nusantara.

Tak ada yang ganjil ketika rombongan keluarga kerajaan Sunda datang mengantarkan sang putri untuk dinikahkan dengan sang Raja di ibukota Majapahit. Tetapi sang Mahapatih memiliki pikiran yang lain.

_M__aospait_—sang Mahapatih berucap. _Masihkah kau ingin menguasai Sunda?_

_Bestu, Mapatih_—jawabnya. Namun ia sedikit tertegun karena pertanyaan sang Mahapatih

_Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku—_

Ia tak pernah membantah kata-kata sang Mahapatih.

Tanpa diduga, Mahapatih membawanya untuk menemui Maharaja Sunda, Linggabuana sendiri. Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat sang Mahapatih memaksa sang Maharaja untuk tunduk dan menyerahkan sang putri sebagai persembahan pengakuan.

_Tidak! Aku menolak!_—ujar sang Maharaja Sunda. _Kami datang ke sini untuk sebuah pernikahan, bukan untuk menyerah pada Majapahit, wahai Mahapatih adiluhung._

Namun belum sempat sang Rajasanagara mengetahui tentang hal ini, sang Mahapatih telah mengambil tindakan lebih dahulu. Bhayangkara di bawah Dwiwarna mendadak datang dengan jumlah besar—lengkap bersenjata dan langsung menyerang ke Bubat.

Tiba-tiba saja ia menemukan dirinya berada di tengah medan pertempuran lainnya, dengan keris terayun. Menebas, merentas daging-tulang-darah dan turut mewarnai tanah jadi merah. Dentingan metal beradu, desing keris yang terhunus dan tertancap, teriakan kesakitan mereka yang menumpahkan darah—memenuhi udara dengan suasana mencekam. Namun ia adalah Wilwatikta—tak sekalipun mundur dari pertempuran.

Ia menyaksikan dari sudut matanya saat sang Mahapatih mulai bertanding melawan Linggabuana. Namun itu tidak jadi perhatiannya sekarang. Karena—

Cling. Ctang.

—sang Sunda sendiri datang padanya untuk beradu keris.

_Wahai dhatulaya adiluhung_—ujar sang kerajaan seberang—_Apakah kau sudah kehilangan akalmu, Nusantara?_

Mata gelapnya menyolot tajam pada sosok Sunda. Pun ia membalas—_Tidak!_

_Lalu mengapa kau melakukan ini semua,wahai pengenggam Zamrud Khatulistiwa?_—dari nadanya terlihat jelas kalau Sunda menyimpan dendam berbaur amarah—_Apa kau jadi begitu ngangsa sekarang? Apa kau tak puas dengan semua yang kau miliki?_

_Ini perintah Mapatih!—_ia cepat berdalih.

Ctang. Ctang. Ctang.

Dengan cepat ia mengayun menebas udara, mencoba mengenai Sunda. Namun lawannya bukan sembarangan. Sunda begitu gesit, tak mudah untuk dikalahkan—lagipula sudah berapa lama ia mendamba Sunda, namun tak kunjung bisa menaklukkannya?

Tiba-tiba Sunda menjadi kaku tubuhnya di tengah pertarungan mereka. Sang Imperium terheran sejenak sebelum menyadari kesempatannya.

Crash.

Keris tertancap tepat di bahu Sunda—metal tajam bertemu tulangnya, memotong daging dan memuncratkan darah yang membanjir, turun sampai menodai pergelangan tangan sang Imperium sendiri.

Senyum sinis muncul di wajah pemilik asma Nusantara Kedua. _Jadi kau memutuskan untuk menyerah—_

_Tidak akan pernah!_—potong Sunda cepat. Dari wajahnya, tampak menahan rasa kesakitan. Tetapi mata Sunda tak lagi terarah padanya, melainkan di sisi lain padang peperangan—memancarkan sendu dan penyesalan. _Oh, Maharaja. Dyah Pitaloka…_

Saat itulah ia menyadari, sang Mahapatih telah membunuh sang Maharaja Sunda. Di sisi lain, sang Dyah mengarahkan sebilah keris tepat ke kerongkongannya sendiri.

Semua napas seakan tertahan ketika perlahan keris itu mendekati leher Pitaloka. Pun yang tak terelakkan akhirnya terjadi—bela pati. Warna merah berkembang mewarnai leher jenjangnya dari tempat otot terpotong dan kulit langsat terobek oleh kerisnya sendiri. Tubuhnya jatuh limbung, tergeletak beralaskan tanah yang telah menjadi saksi bisu pertempuran yang tak seimbang. Begitu berharganya sebuah _kaurmatan_—sampai nyawa tak lagi punya berarti.

Begitu sang Imperium beralih kembali kepada Sunda, sosok kerajaan itu telah pergi menghilang entah ke mana—dengan meninggalkan jejak ceceran darah. Namun tak lagi ia merasa perlu untuk mengejarnya. Ada sesuatu yang bergeser dalam dirinya. Seakan awal untuk sebuah revolusi…

. . .

_Sang Banyu membanjir menghadang_

_Tenggelam arga oleh berombak samudra_

. . .

Ia menatap kosong dengan wajah tanpa emosi pada _candhik ala_ di atas langit barat, merah mencampuri warna gelap malam. Tetapi di dalam dirinya sendiri, kesenduan timbul bersama purnama merah yang perlahan timbul dari balik awan. Tak lain itu karena punggung sang Mahapatih agung—yang terlihat oleh matanya semakin kecil, semakin menjauh dari ibukota. Lelaki itulah yang telah mengantarkannya menjadi penggenggam Nusantara—namun sekarang, tak akan lagi masa silam terulang.

Sang Rajasanagara masih tak bisa menerima sikap Mapatih di kala Bubat. Tampaknya sang Raja kini terbuka matanya akan betapa ambisius Mahapatih untuk mewujudkan sumpahnya dahulu.

Namun tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghapus noda darah yang telah kering dalam lembaran yang telah kotor—semua sudah terjadi, semua sudah terlanjur.

Pun kini, sang Raja merasa Mahapatih tak lagi tepat untuk berada di istana kerajaan bersamanya. Mandakaripura dianggap sang Raja lebih tepat untuk Mahapatih. Maka pergilah Mahapatih ke sana—sesuai dengan keinginan Rajasanagara.

Mungkin ia tak akan pernah melihat sosok Mapatih lagi dalam sisa hidupnya.

. . .

_Sang Banyu datang menerjang_

_Bandhang memula kala yang akan terlupa_

. . .

Ia tak pernah menyangka akan mengenal lagi rasa itu setelah berabad waktu terlewat—setelah Rajasanagara benar-benar lalis dari hidupnya. Rasa yang telah terlupa oleh sosoknya—_ajrih_.

Wirabhumi dengan gagah menantang sang Pangeran dalam sahnya tahta. Wikramawardhana menolak untuk menyerah. Pun terjadilah apa yang telah digariskan sang Widi untuk terjadi—kidung kedua dalam lingkaran takdir dinasti sosok Nusantara.

Namun ia tak sanggup untuk menghadapi realitas. Kenyataan bahwa darah yang sama berebut kekuasaan dan begitu tega menumpahkan darahnya sendiri membuatnya—

_Tidak. Tidak mungkin._

—takut.

Yang menurutnya sendiri adalah sebuah kelakar. Sesuatu yang mustahil. Perasaan ini adalah sebuah kebohongan—selalu sang Imperium meyakinkan dirinya seperti itu. Ia tak pernah menyadari akan betapa nyata rasa takut yang ia hadapi.

Kala berputar tanpa menunggunya untuk ikut serta—Wirabhumi dipancung. Mati. Tetapi di saat Paregreg itulah ia merasakan jiwanya mulai kosong. Potongan pertama telah jatuh dan hancur, menyisakan lubang yang tak dapat diisi kembali. Titik balik untuk sang Imperium—di mana kejayaan akan melepaskan diri darinya.

Perlahan ia bisa merasakan dirinya melemah. Satu per satu taklukan mulai melepaskan diri darinya—membuatnya merasa terbuang, tak lagi berharga.

Darah yang menumpahkan merahnya sendiri—tak terjadi sekali. Bukan hanya Wirabhumi dan Wikramawardhana, tapi juga Kertabhumi dan Ranawijaya.

Sepanjang generasi yang berganti, sepanjang dinasti yang berguguran—di dalam dirinya ia merasakan dua dendam yang terus berkecamuk. Seakan sebuah Baratayudha yang menjadi nyata—namun ia buta pada siapa yang menjadi Pandhawa atau siapa yang menjadi Kurawa.

Satu per satu kepingan jiwanya luruh dan hancur. Kekosongan terbentuk dalam diri sang Imperium yang telah ditinggal _anjaya_. Realitas tak lagi mampu ia bedakan dengan khayal. Hanya bias yang terefleksi di balik tatapan matanya—ya, mata gelap yang dahulu tajam dan menantang, kini hanyalah sepasang kristal cemani yang majal karena tak pernah diasah.

Keris tak lagi dapat menebas untuk menaklukkan, tetapi hanya sebuah aji-aji pelindung diri. Sosok Imperium Penakluk telah berubah drastis—badannya semakin kurus dan lemah. Tak pernah dalam satu malam ia tak merasakan paranoia—yang terus hidup sebagai hantu di setiap mimpi-mimpinya.

Ia mendengar tentang Malaka, ia mendengar tentang Demak—ia mendengar tentang kasultanan-kasultanan dari Barat yang datang bersama panji-panji baru yang dibawa dari tanah Arab dan menyebar dengan cepat di antero Nusantara.

Ia melihat segalanya berubah—terlalu cepat—dan ia tak siap untuk semua perubahan itu. Ia tak siap untuk melihat wajah baru yang akan segera memenuhi Jawadwipa. Ia tak siap untuk turun dari puncak Nuswapada.

Setelah kematian Bhre Kertabhumi, ia merasa tak sanggup lagi. Seorang penggenggam Zamrud Khatulistiwa merasa tak lagi kuasa dengan keadaannya yang terus seperti ini. Ketika Demak datang dari Barat untuk menyerang, bukannya menghadapi dengan gagah seperti seharusnya seorang Nusantara—ia malah _miruda _dari pertempurannya. _Kaurmatan_ telah terlupa—begitu ingin ia meloloskan diri dari bayang ketakutannya. Terus kakinya melangkah, melayang di atas bumi, seakan ia dikejar oleh hantu Mapatih.

Tidak lagi. Semua tak bisa ia terima.

Lari. Terus ia berlari sampai ibukota tak lagi terlihat dari belakang punggungnya. Ia berlari sampai tak seorangpun akan melihat dirinya pergi. Dan segalanya menjadi terlambat untuk diputar kembali saat—

"AAAH!"

—tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah jurang menganga tepat di hadapannya.

Tubuh sang Nusantara Kedua terjunam langsung ke dasar jurang, di mana sebuah sungai besar penuh jeram telah siap untuk menangkapnya. Limbung tubuhnya memecah tirta, lalu tengkoraknya pecah oleh hantaman karang-karang tajam yang tersusun di dasar. Tanpa ragu memotong tulangnya, menutup lembaran demi lembaran yang tertulis padanya kisah kedua pengenggam Zamrud Khatulistiwa. Surya kini tenggelam oleh jebakan masa. Terhanyut badannya oleh banyu yang beriak.

_Sirna ilang kretaning bumi_—akhir kidung yang digoreskan takdir untuk sang Imperium Penakluk.

. . .

_Ratri mengalir tenang_

_Menyuluh dalam bayangan_

_Ketika panggulu diambil pulang_

_Tinggallah wuragil untuk wisana_

.

.

.

(akhir dari _**Dwi—karut**_)

_Glossary_ Sansekerta

_Loh jinawi_ – subur makmur | _Wetan_ – timur | _Dhapuk_ – menjadi | _Gedhe_ – besar | _Kula sentana_, _kadang sentana_ – sanak saudara | _Yudha_ – perang | _Karut_ – hanyut | _Teba_ – tanah lapang | _Maratuwa_ – mertua | _Ludira _– darah | _Datapitara_ – diam, hening | _Leksana_ – berjalan | _Sula_ – senjata tajam | _Wilwatikta_,_ Maospait _– Majapahit | _Waos_ – maja | _Banyu_,_ tirta _– air | _Jaya kawijayan_ – kemenangan | _Jalma manungsa_ – manusia | _Prawasa_ – bunuh | _Bebeg_ – terbendung | _Siladri_ – gunung batu | _Wiséka_ – gelar | _Rananggana _– peperangan | _Acala_, _arga_ – bukit, gunung | _Jragem_ – merah kehitaman | _Gardajita_ – keinginan | _Bestu_ – tentu | _Mapatih_ – Mahapatih | _Adiluhung _– agung | _Dhatulaya_ – kerajaan | _Ngangsa _– ambisius | _Kaurmatan_ – kehormatan | _Candhik ala _– merah langit senja | _Bandhang_ – banjir besar | _Ajrih_ – takut | Lalis – mati, hilang | _Miruda_ – melarikan diri | _R__atri _– malam | _Panggulu_ – anak kedua | _Wuragil _– bungsu | _Wisana_ – penghabisan | _Surya_ – matahari, surya lambang negara Majapahit | _Dwiwarna_ – dua warna, bendera merah putih yang menjadi lambang Majapahit | _Bhayangkara_ – nama pasukan Majapahit | _Bela pati _– bunuh diri demi kehormatan | _Sirna ilang kretaning bumi _– candrasengkala yang menandakan berakhirnya Majapahit, yaitu 1400 Saka atau 1478 Masehi; arti harfiahnya _sirna hilanglah kemakmuran bumi_

. . .

A/N: Akhirnya setelah ditinggal authornya yang geblek untuk angkat buku dan _handout_ menghadapi ujian, fic ini bisa selesai juga huhuhu :'D – maaf bagi yang menunggu lama, silakan hajar saya sekarang. Dan saya lebih suka pada chapter ini dari pada yang sebelumnya, karena riset yang lebih matang. Ahaha~ #pentingya

Ada yang merasa chapter ini terlalu samar-samar dan tidak jelas lalu butuh penjelasan? Karena penjelasan historis agak terlalu panjang, maka saya pisahkan di tempat lain. Silahkan kopi link di bawah dan hapus spasinya kalau ingin membaca penjelasan historisnya ~

Link desu~— http: / / gkitsu. livejournal. com/ 8214. html

Terakhir—review, please? m(-,_,-)m

-knoc


	4. Tri: rugol

_Sapunika, sang Kala nulis seratnya_

_Carita tentang nege__ri __é__woning nusa_

_Nusantara Ketiga—di mana setiap atma berharap memilikinya_

_Berteduh ia di bawah gema kidung Nusantara Pendahulu_

_Namun lali akan pralagi dan purwaduksina priyangga_

_Jagatnya retak dan jatuh ia ke jeroning rasatala_

. . .

**TRISANGHARAKALPA**

_**Tri—rugol**_

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning:**

OC. More OCs. Character's death.

. . .

Samudra biru kehijauan terbentang luas, menemaninya dalam kisah yang akan digoreskan sejarah. Tentang sebuah perjalanan mengarungi samudra lepas. Diayun ombak dan dibuai bayu. Siang dan malam tak menghalangi setiap langkah. Dengan hanya berbekal cerita tentang jagat Timur yang penuh kekayaan dari mulut para pedagang rempah-rempah, mereka berangkat melawan ganasnya Baruna. Percaya kelak suatu ketika akan memenangkan permainan nasib dan menemukan tanah India tempat rempah-rempah itu tumbuh subur bak ilalang liar.

Berbulan-bulan setelah diterpa asinnya angin laut, di suatu pagi buta ketika fajar baru menampakkan diri, tiba-tiba saja seorang awak kapalnya berteriak—_Pulau! Pulau!_—dari haluan. Ia keluar dari dalam geladak kapal. Angin kencang segera bertiup keras mengacak rambutnya dalam sambutan khas bumi yang asing. Matanya yang tajam menyaksikan sebuah objek berwarna suram yang mulai tampak dari balik tirai-tirai ultramarin ombak laut.

Semakin lama semakin dekat jarak antara kapalnya dengan objek itu—yang tak lama kemudian terlihat bentuknya sebagai sebuah pulau. Dadanya terkembang dengan napas yang panjang lalu turun perlahan. Pulau tropis yang sebelumnya hanya sekadar berita dari mulut ke mulut dan belum pernah terungkap kehadirannya ke dunia luas. Perlahan terlihat warnanya yang gelap menjadi lebih terang—cemerlangnya hijau. Hijau oleh banyaknya pepohonan yang tumbuh subur. Hijau seperti jernihnya sebongkah zamrud yang belum pernah terasah.

Ia terkesima. Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Mungkin inilah tanah kaya dari Timur yang banyak dinarasikan para pedagang dan tersohor ke antero Eropa.

Sesaat setelah kapalnya tertambat di pantai, ia meloncat keluar dan mendarat pertama kali di tanah yang jauh dari Barat, dari tempatnya berasal. Pasir di bawah sepatunya terasa tak familier. Tanah yang begitu asing, namun juga tak menolak kedatangannya. Matanya terarah ke sekeliling. Begitu pasir berakhir, pepohonan rimbun menyambung, akar terhujam dalam tanah dan batang membumbung seakan hendak menyundul angkasa._ Tumpang sari_ menghampar sampai entah ke mana.

Tiba-tiba napasnya terhenti, saat sepasang bola mata cemani yang besar menatapnya dari balik sebuah pohon. Tanpa komando, kakinya melangkah mendekati pemilik bola mata itu dengan cepat. Seorang anak lelaki kecil dengan usia tak lebih dari lima tahun mengawasinya dengan tatapan penasaran dan sedikit takut.

Ia berjongkok sampai sejajar dengan anak itu. Perlahan mengulurkan lengannya dan membuka tangannya. Senyum merekah semakin lebar di bibirnya. Pandangannya melembut. Anak itu dengan ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangan dan menyambut tangannya sendiri yang lebih besar. Sudut-sudut bibir kecil itu tertarik ke atas. Ia bisa melihat gelimang kristal bulat berwarna hijau yang tertanam di telapak tangan anak itu. Tangan besarnya yang lain mengusap telapak tangan si kecil. Mata mereka beradu.

"Namaku Portuguesa. Siapa namamu, kecil?"

Dari balik cakrawala, matahari perlahan mengungkapkan wajahnya. Nusa dan samudra mulai bermandikan curahan eksesif cahaya. Ikut mengungkapkan wajah seorang Nusantara pada dunia yang lebih luas dari dunianya. Tetapi anak polos itu tak tahu, bahwa Barat telah datang untuk mengambil.

. . .

_Sang __Bantala bervibrasi atirodra_

_Goncangkan jalma dan titah yang hendak menanggalkan dirinya_

. . .

Ia tumbuh dengan cepat, anak lelaki itu yang dulu ditemukan oleh Portugal. Sang Kala lewat tergesa-gesa saat mereka memperebutkan si kecil. Portugal, Spain, England, Netherlands—mereka semua sama saja. Sama-sama serakah dan menginginkan meski hanya secuil dari tanahnya. Sampai Netherlands menetapkan dirinya sebagai_ kusumayuda_. Kolonial _Verenigde Oostindische Compagnie _bertengger di puncak Nuswapada, dengan intimidasi dan ketakutan selama berabad waktu. Memaksa pribumi untuk bekerja padanya dengan jaminan yang tak bisa dikatakan manusiawi.

Selama itu pula, si kecil tak pernah tahu bagaimana dunia yang kejam telah menggariskan nasibnya. Tubuhnya yang masih lemah sering sakit oleh derita yang ditanggung tanah dan orang-orangnya. Tetapi ia dibutakan oleh kebaikan pria itu—Netherlands—yang merawatnya seakan darahnya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, si kecil harus menerima kenyataan pahit—ketika matanya telah terbuka akan dunia yang lebih luas dan lebih kejam—bahwa sebenarnya lelaki yang telah merawatnya selama berabad, adalah seorang penjajah. Seorang kolonial—licik—yang telah mencuri kekayaan Nuswapada sementara ia masih terlalu lemah untuk mempertahankan diri. Seorang pengkhianat.

Matanya yang obsidian penuh luapan kebencian dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata lain yang berwarna hijau menatap dingin padanya—berseberangan sisi di sebuah medan pertempuran penuh kecamuk. Ah, mata yang sama biasanya terasa menenangkan dan selalu datang padanya setiap saat ia membutuhkan.

Tetapi itu masa lampau. Dan masa lampau, untuknya kini hanya tertinggal sebagai sebuah dongeng.

Ia berteriak marah, spontan maju sambil mengacungkan bambu yang telah diruncingkan ujungnya. Dari arah lain, Netherlands telah mengarahkan senapan kepada dirinya. Namun peluru panas yang ditunggunya tak kunjung meluncur—jadi kakinya tetap berpacu. Maju melangkah, tubuhnya melayang cepat melewati setiap jengkal jarak di antara kedua bayangan mereka. Sampai bambu itu hanya tinggal satu sentimeter saja dari tubuh Netherlands.

DOR!

Seketika saja salah satu proyektil metal itu menembus kulit bahunya dan memutuskan barisan otot yang berada di jalurnya, lalu menembus kulit punggung sebelum berakhir tergeletak di tanah. Ia terkesiap. Hampir karena refleks tangannya mendorong bambu. Dalam sekejap batang itu merobek perut Netherlands.

Napasnya terengah-engah. Napas Netherlands juga sependek miliknya. Dua pasang mata yang sama dingin, dua pasang yang saling membenci, bertemu dalam harmoni perang yang acak.

_Menyerahlah, Indië_. _Kau terlalu muda seabad untuk menang melawanku_—desah Netherlands.

_Tidak akan sebelum aku bebas!_—sergahnya.

_Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain_—

Netherlands dengan susah payah mengangkat senapannya dan membidik tepat di tengah kening _nation_ muda itu.

Segera saja sepasang mata cemani membesar. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan berlari ke balik rimbun pepohonan. Berusaha keras menghindari setiap peluru yang dimuntahkan moncong senapan itu sambil mengatur napasnya. Tangannya mencengkeram erat bahunya yang terluka, berusaha menghentikan aliran darah. Tenang. Ia harus tetap tenang kalau ingin pertempuran ini tak berakhir sia-sia.

Omong kosong kalau ia akan menyerah. Ia sang Nusantara Ketiga—yang menggenggam Zamrud Khatulistiwa. Artinya ia harus mempertahankan tanah ini—Nuswapada—dari segala ancaman yang mungkin akan menghancurkannya. Termasuk membebaskannya dari belenggu _Compagnie_, walaupun nyawanya sendiri menjadi taruhan.

Tetapi bagaimanapun—ia masih sangat muda dan sangat jauh dalam hal pengalaman jika dibandingkan dengan Netherlands. Di dalam dadanya meruap perasaan teraduk. Betapapun inginnya ia bebas, tetapi melukai pria yang telah merawatnya sekian lama—tetap saja membuatnya marah pada dirinya sendiri. Pengkhianatan mungkin bisa jadi alasan untuk justifikasi, tetapi pilu tetaplah sebuah eksistensi nyata di dalam hatinya. Ada paranoia yang menghantui sang penggenggam Zamrud Khatulistiwa akan kemungkinan bahwa ia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Netherlands.

Semua telah terjadi—ia tak bisa mundur. Demi nama Nusantara Ketiga yang tersemat pada personanya, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membebaskan tanah ini.

Ialah Indonesia, sang Republik—dalam perjuangannya, yang direka puisi ironi dalam lingkaran takdir ketiga.

. . .

_Sang __Bantala lolor dan jantar_

_Antaboga gardaka, meraung marah_

. . .

Ia tersenyum dan memandang penuh kebanggaan pada sosok lelaki itu. Soekarno telah siap membacakan teks di tangannya.

Perlahan bendera merah putih—Dwiwarna warisan Nusantara Pendahulu—dikibarkan ke atas, seakan ingin menandingi luasnya hamparan langit biru dengan segala kegagahannya. Tubuhnya tak sekalipun bergoyah. Sepasang obsidian dalam soketnya menikmati tarian Dwiwarna yang berlatar angkasa Agustus 1945. Dadanya bergetar ketika syahdu nada-nada Indonesia Raya bergema di telinganya, membangkitkan kembali kebanggaan akan ribuan nusa di antara dua samudra.

Segera setelahnya, Soekarno mulai membacakan teks di tangannya dengan penuh keyakinan. Keyakinan yang sama bisa ia rasakan di dalam dadanya sendiri. Membuncah. Seperti manis madu sebuah kemenangan yang telah lama dirindu hati yang selalu ditemani pilu.

_Proklamasi—_

Tak bisa ia bendung air mata saksi harunya yang perlahan terbentuk di pelupuk mata. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes yang bening jatuh dengan meninggalkan goresan jejak basah di sepanjang pipinya dan berakhir di dagu.

Tidak ada lagi kolonialisme. Tidak ada lagi belenggu. Ia bebas sekarang.

Ia merdeka.

Dan inilah titik baliknya—sebuah awal baru untuk sang Nusantara Ketiga—menandai kebangkitan sebenarnya dari sang Republik. Indonesia—dengan bangga nama itu ia sandang, bersama segala beban yang ditindihkan di bahunya. Dengan membawa spirit dari para pendahulu, menorehkan ceritanya bersama relief Garuda bernyawa Bhinneka Tunggal Ika.

. . .

_Sang Bantala__ karsa yang tak tertantang_

_Datapitara namun tak terhentikan, __bergerak di bawah dlamakan_

. . .

Malam gelap masih melingkupi jagat. Bayang kelam menguasai tiap sudut. Sementara hawa dingin yang menusuk dan mencekam membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Atmosfer yang benar-benar berbeda.

Ia terbangun dengan perasaan teraduk. Dingin merayap, menggerayangi setiap jengkal kulitnya. Sementara di dalam dirinya sendiri ada sesuatu yang menariknya, seakan-akan ingin mengoyak jiwanya dari dalam. Dadanya berdentum cepat dan keras bersama hambusan napas yang terengah-engah. Tetapi di saat yang sama ia merasa takut. Seperti belenggu yang menghantui dirinya dari belakang dan ketakutan sewaktu-waktu akan ada peluru panas yang menembus jantungnya.

Sebuah pergeseran. Sebuah perubahan telah ditetapkan untuknya. Namun tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang mengorkestrasikan—itulah mengapa ia merasa takut.

Dari balik bayangan kegelapan, ia seakan membayangkan sosok raksasa menakutkan dari utara yang dingin, mengamatinya sepanjang malam dengan sepasang mata violet yang menyembunyikan intuisi berbeda dari sorotnya yang bagai senyum kekanak-kanakan. Terus mengawasi, menunggu waktu untuk memaksanya bertekuk lutut. Namun saat ia melihat melalui kegelapan itu, seakan sosok itu tak pernah ada di balik tirai bayangan.

Seperti hantu yang menyolidifikasi ketakutannya dalam bentuk substansial. Tetapi juga seperti sebuah imaji di dalam cermin yang mudah retak.

Realistis, namun juga imajiner. Adalah enigma yang tak pernah ditemukan jawabannya, namun mengubah segalanya dalam diri Sang Republik.

. . .

_Sang Bantala __bergemuruh dalam murkanya_

_Arga__ meletus, bledug menyesak berhamburan_

. . .

Setelah malam itu, perubahan besar tertoreh dalam tubuh sang Republik. Sebuah revolusi, begitu mereka mengatakannya. Namun ia tak percaya pada kata mereka.

Ketika yang baru menggeser yang lama, seorang pria dari kluster militer muncul ke permukaan, menandai pergeseran itu, dengan berbekal klaim dari Supersemar—selembar surat perintah yang juga dipenuhi enigma, namun mampu membuat riak-riak pergantian kekuatan dalam diri sang Republik. Pria itu yang mereka elu-elukan sebagai pahlawan dalam memadamkan kudeta, tetapi tak ada yang benar-benar tahu intensinya.

Semua enigma itu membentuk periode baru yang akan berlangsung begitu lama, dengan pemerintahan demokratis yang quo berpuluh tahun. Sebuah tirani tersamar. Ketika orang-orangnya didiamkan lewat tatapan ancaman dan intimidasi dari pemerintah, hingga setiap protes terbungkam. Ia sendiri tak mampu protes, kecuali tersimpan rapat di dalam hatinya.

Setiap kali ia memandang ke mata pria itu, ada sebuah kontradiksi yang ia rasakan dalam sorot gelapnya. Ada masa depan yang tersimpan di sana, sebuah janji dan harapan akan kemakmuran. Namun juga ada sesuatu yang lain—tak terlihat, bahkan ia sendiri tidak yakin. Tetapi tanpa bantahan, _ada_ dan gelap.

Hanya saja ia begitu pintar menipu dirinya sendiri. Dengan mudah menyingkirkan perasaan aneh itu. Lagipula setiap kali ia melihat pada orang-orangnya, mereka selalu tersenyum dan menyorotkan kebanggan serta kepercayaan pada pemimpin barunya—walaupun terpaksa. Dan kembali ia akan mengungkapkan retorika itu pada dirinya sendiri—_kalau mereka bahagia karena Presiden, mengapa aku tidak?_

Karena pria itu, perlahan-lahan ia membuka dirinya kepada dunia. Barat mulai datang dengan janji-janji akan bantuan. Presiden menyambut mereka dengan sepenuh hati. Perjanjian ditandatangani, uang dikucurkan, lalu satu per satu korporasi milik Barat perlahan berdatangan. Mereka berlomba mengeruk sedikit demi sedikit kekayaan Zamrud Khatulistiwa. Ia masih tak tahu apa itu tidakan yang benar untuk membiarkan mereka masuk begitu mudahnya.

Sementara di dalam dirinya, sang Republik merasakan sedikit demi sedikit ada kapitalisme yang menggerogoti dirinya. Namun ia mengabaikan perasaan itu begitu saja.

. . .

_Sang Bantala__ menyeringai dalam culikanya_

_Menyimpan waka membara di dalam lautan waluka_

. . .

Tangannya erat memegang senapan. Tremor yang ia rasakan di seluruh tubuhnya ikut menggetarkan senjata itu. Keringat dingin yang keluar dari telapak tangannya semakin melekatkan kulitnya di permukaan metal. Mata hitamnya penuh keraguan, namun ia tak bisa menolak perintah atasan. Hutan yang terasa asing melingkupi atmosfer. Sementara di depannya berdiri sosok lain, seorang anak kecil dengan kulit hitam dan rambut keriting khas seorang Australoid memandangi dirinya dengan mata besar yang berkaca-kaca. Tubuh anak itu kotor oleh debu dan lumpur. Baju yang ia kenakan sudah terkoyak, entah karena apa.

Ketika ia bertemu dengan anak itu, ia segera mengenalinya sebagai Timor. Koloni Portugal yang tersisa. Namun ia mendengar tentang gejolak di negara Iberia itu, membuat Portugal meninggalkan si kecil ini sendirian.

Ketika ia bertemu dengan anak itu, ia kembali teringat pada dirinya di masa lampau. Ketika ia hanya Nusantara Ketiga, ketika ia belum menjadi sang Republik. Ketika ia hanya mampu menerima apa yang digoreskan sang widi, tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Iba terbentuk perlahan dalam dirinya. Rasa bersalah datang memuncak. Di sisi yang lain, ia melihat sisi liar dari seorang negara dan personifikasinya pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin warisan dari pendahulunya—yang mereka kenal sebagai Penakluk. Namun sesungguhnya ia berbeda. Ia tidak ingin menaklukkan negara lain. Ia tidak ingin menjadi kolonial seperti Netherlands dulu, seperti Portugal, England, Japan, Spain—

Apa ia sudah jatuh sejauh itu? Apa ia akan menjadi _pengkhianat_ sekarang?

_Oh,tidak—_

Ia menarik napas panjang dan menahan tubuhnya dari bergetar lebih jauh. Perlahan ia turun sampai sejajar dengan tinggi anak itu. Dihapusnya jejak air mata di pipi tirus Timor. Ia meraih tubuh kecil itu ke dekapannya dan menggendongnya. Seragamnya mulai basah oleh darah yang mengalir dari luka-luka Timor—dan ia tahu, ialah yang menyebabkan luka-luka itu. Namun ia tak tahu seberapa banyak orang Timor yang menjadi korban dari merekahnya seroja di tanah ini.

Berbisik pelan dirinya di dekat telinga Timor, memberikan sedikit jaminan keamanan—_Ayo. Ikut aku, Timor._

Di dalam dirinya, ia ingin menangis. Gejolak hebat beradu—karena ia bisa merasakan refleksi sosok seorang Netherlands, seorang kolonial, yang mendadak terbentuk di dalam dirinya. Dan ia membenci dirinya sendiri—ia yang selalu mengutuk kolonialisme, malah menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Namun ia berhasil menahan dirinya dan mengambil langkah tegap. Terus menyusuri hutan sampai bayangan kedua sosok itu tak berbaur dengan bayangan rimbun pepohonan.

. . .

_Sang Bantala__ mengalir dalam brahwa laharnya_

_Seakan __banawi yang diam namun penuh wuhaya_

. . .

Telah dibuai Barat, dirinya, selama berpuluh tahun. Di saat yang sama Barat menggerogoti dirinya sedikit demi sedikit. Perlahan tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai melupakan arti dari dirinya. Arti dari kebanggaan jiwa Bhinneka Tunggal Ika. Arti dari identitas seorang Nusantara Ketiga. Garuda terbang melayang setiap hari dalam imajinya, namun ia sendirilah yang selalu menembaknya jatuh dengan proyektil pengabaian.

Terbuai oleh uang mudah, tanpa sadar sebuah gunung telah ia buang begitu saja. Zamrud Khatulistiwa tak lagi bersinar sejernih sebelumnya, tapi telah dikikis dari dalam hingga hampir menjadi sepotong kaca yang hampir tak berharga lagi. Nusantara Ketiga mulau terlampau oleh kekuatan Barat.

Ketika ia sadar akan keadaannya, bukanlah di saat yang tepat. Semua yang ia anggap hanya kebohongan kini terbukti sebagai kenyataan. Keadaannya sendiri begitu memiriskan hati. Tubuhnya kurus oleh paceklik buruk yang menyerang Nuswapada. Ia sendiri sering dilanda demam dan sakit perut oleh inflasi. Mata uangnya jatuh, sehingga makanan jadi begitu sulit untuk didapat dengan uang di kantong. Krisis ekonomi telah memutuskan untuk membelenggunya dalam dimensi kesengsaraan.

Presiden yang telah memimpin selama berpuluh tahun mulai terdesak. Orang-orangnya yang sadar akan keterpurukan ini mulai menyuarakan protes mereka selama berhari-hari, memaksa pria itu untuk mundur. Pembungkaman kini tak lagi bisa mendiamkan suara-suara yang terus memuncak. Awalnya pria itu menolak—ia tahu, pria itu masih ingin merasakan manis uang yang membuat kantongnya menggelembung. Namun semakin lama keinginan orang-orangnya semakin tak terbendung. Ia sendiri juga bisa merasakan keinginan besar itu menggerakkan dirinya.

_Tuan Presiden, orang-orangku sudah tidak sabar. Sebaiknya Tuan mengundurkan diri—_

Ketika sang Republik mengatakan itu pada sang Presiden, pria itu hanya terdiam sambil memandangi massa manusia yang terus bergolak dari balik jendela yang ditutupi tirai, namun masih cukup transparan untuk melihat keluar. Ia menanti jawabannya, namun pria itu tak kunjung memberikan kata-kata. Napasnya terhela dan ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Membiarkan sang Presiden berpikir seorang diri.

Setelah hari-hari panjang dipenuhi gaung menantang, mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Sebuah reformasi telah diumumkan. Sebuah perubahan telah diukir di wajahnya. Pria itu menanggalkan gelarnya dan meninggalkan tahtanya. Orang-orangnya tersenyum dalam kepuasan. Bibirnya sendiri terkembang dalam sapuan gelombang kebahagiaan dan kemenangan yang dirasakan mereka.

Namun ia tak bisa bersenang-senang terlalu lama. Warisan kebobrokan harus segera dibentuk ulang menjadi sesuatu yang baru. Garuda Bhinneka Tunggal Ika akan terbang melayang tanpa belenggu lagi. Tanpa ada paranoia yang mungkin akan menghantui dirinya lagi.

Untuk sesaat ia menemukan kembali arti dari menjadi seorang Penggenggam Zamrud Khatulistiwa.

. . .

_Sang Bantala__ berevolusi bersama kala_

_Di__lahap kerakusan jalma, tetapi pinasthi menuntut balasan atma_

. . .

Dari yang baru, terlahir sebuah pembentukan kembali karena keinginan orang-orangnya. Sang Wakil Presiden naik sementara untuk mengisi kekosongan sebelum Presiden yang baru terpilih. Tetapi yang awalnya manis selalu diikuti dengan pahit.

_Candhik ala_ telah mulai menghilang ditelan kabut malam ketika kedua sosok itu berhadapan. Ia menatap dingin jauh ke dalam sepasang mata yang sama gelapnya dengan matanya sendiri, tetapi berada di dalam soket yang bukan miliknya. Anak itu tak bisa menghentikan derai air mata yang terus membanjiri pelupuk matanya.

_Mereka_—Timor tersengguk—_Mereka ingin aku merdeka, Kak. Mereka ingin aku bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa Kakak._

Bibirnya tergambar dalam sudut 180 derajat. Wajahnya vakum oleh emosi. Namun sebenarnya di dalam diri, ia bisa merasakan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang hendak mengoyaknya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Di sisi lain, suara hatinya berbisik pelan—_inilah yang terbaik, pada akhirnya kau harus melepaskannya pula_—menentukan jalan yang telah disiapkan untuk kedua negara mereka.

_Mungkin memang kita tak pernah ditakdirkan tinggal di bawah satu atap—_ia mengulum senyum pahit untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Kakak_—Timor memanggil dengan suara bergetar yang menyayat dirinya.

Tatapannya pada anak itu berubah jadi lembut. Perlahan ia mendekati tubuh kecil itu dan mendekapnya di dalam pelukan erat. Ia menyadari Timor yang sekarang tingginya sudah mencapai bahunya. Berbisik pada dirinya sendiri—_Adikku Timor, dia benar-benar sudah dewasa._

_Pergilah, Timor. Aku tak bisa menahanmu lagi—_bibirnya menggumam lirih. Air mata mulai membanjiri matanya.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya terdengar tangisan Timor yang semakin keras dan terbungkam oleh dadanya. Seragam Angkatan Darat yang ia kenakan terasa basah dan hangat. Ia terdiam sambil terus memeluk adiknya yang akan segera memotong tali persaudaraan mereka.

Begitu tangisan Timor reda, ia mengangkat wajah bundar yang kecoklatan itu. Dengan ibu jari dihapusnya jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Timor yang ia sadari tak lagi setirus dulu.

_Pergilah kepada mereka, Timor_—ia berpesan—_Pergi dan berdirilah di sisi mereka. Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali._

Timor mengangguk pelan dan ia melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menyaksikan punggung Timor yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya, sampai menghilang di bawah kaki langit. Tanpa sadar air mata yang lama ia tahan tak lagi bisa dibendung. Setetes yang bening meluncur membasahi pipinya. Sepotong dari dirinya telah pergi, meninggalkan kehampaan yang tak dapat diisi kembali.

Seroja yang dulu merekah dan menghubungkan mereka berdua—seroja yang kelopaknya penuh dengan noda darah, seroja yang kembangnya merefleksikan bagian dirinya yang ia benci dengan sepenuh hati—kini layu dan gugur dari tangkainya. Namun sajak-sajak yang disisakan seroja tak akan pernah terlampau masa.

. . .

_Sang Bantala__ luruh menganga_

_Kuburkan atma yang bukan lagi kayuning arcapada _

. . .

Warisan dari masa baru memaksanya untuk bekerja keras.

Dengan semua hutang yang besarnya tak bisa dianggap remeh, ia terengah-engah untuk membayar satu per satu dari mereka. Seiring dengan berputarnya kala, seiring dengan bergantinya Presiden, perlahan nominal itu—jeratan mimpi buruk itu—bertambah kecil.

Orang-orangnya bekerja keras demi dirinya. Dan ia juga harus bekerja keras untuk mereka. Untuk kembalinya kejayaan Nusantara Ketiga.

Tetapi sayang nasib berkehendak lain untuknya.

Barat tak mau melepaskan dirinya. Berbagai taktik dilancarkan untuk terus menjeratnya. Ia tak bisa berontak. Ia tak bisa melawan. Mereka tak tanggung-tanggung, tanpa ragu terus mengikis Zamrud Khatulistiwa dari dalam. Tawa mereka yang mengerikan, membuatnya ingin melepaskan diri dan lari bersembunyi. Tetapi ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa meninggalka Nuswapada. Bukankah untuk Nuswapada dirinya _ada_?

Semakin ia menyaksikan mesin-mesin berat itu—yang mengeruk emasnya tanpa ambang yang berarti, yang mengambil emas hitamnya tanpa kira, yang mengikis emas hijaunya tanpa pilih—semakin tidak berdaya saja untuk dirinya. Inilah untuk apa ia berjuang. Inilah untuk apa ia hidup. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Semakin lama ia bisa merasakan dirinya semakin lemah karena tanahnya yang dikuruskan tanpa pertimbangan. Seiring dengan Barat yang mengerosi Nuswapada, orang-orangnya mulai mengenal Barat. Salah. Ini salah.

Mereka—orang-orangnya—malah mengikuti apa yang dibawa Barat. Dan karena orang-orangnya itu, ia dalam keputusasaan, juga mulai melupakan dirinya sendiri sebagai Penggenggam Zamrud Khatulistiwa. Semakin Barat menjejak ke tanahnya, semakin orang-orangnya terbawa. Dirinya ikut dibuai dalam pemikiran-pemikiran asing yang berpenetrasi ke dalam otak Pancasila, lalu mulai menggesernya perlahan dengan paham yang malah akan menggerogoti tubuh Garuda.

_Mengapa?_—ia bertanya—_Mengapa mereka tak mau sadar?_ _Dan siapa diriku? Apa itu Indonesia? Apa itu Nusantara?_—saat ia mulai merasakan dirinya ditenggelamkan.

Semua sudah terlambat. Ia tak berhasil menyusun kembali warisan dari masa sebelumnya. Kebobrokan itu malah menjebaknya. Tangan-tangan Barat terus saja semakin mengeratkan genggaman mereka di jiwanya. Sementara Tuan Presiden—_Oh, Tuan Presiden apa kau tak peduli dengan diriku? Aku akan jatuh jika terus begini_—mengapa bersikap seolah ia tunarungu?

Bertahun-tahun terlewat, sampai ia kehilangan jejak kala. Namun tak satupun suaranya didengar. Tak satupun keinginannya untuk melepaskan diri dari belenggu monopoli licik mereka dipenuhi.

Frustasi mulai mengambil alih pikirannya. Orang-orangnya telah buta dan tuli. Sudah tidak ada gunanya berbicara dan memohon. Barat semakin memuncakkan aksinya. Kilatan dari Zamrud Khatulistiwa kini hanya tinggal setitik cahaya di dasar kristal yang melompong.

Tubuhnya bergetar oleh rasa sakit yang hebat. Dengan sisa tenaga terakhirnya, ia memaksa tubuhnya bangkit di atas kedua kaki. Setiap surai ototnya digerayangi lemas. Tetapi ia mencoba membohongi dirinya lagi—_Itu bukan apa-apa. Kelemahan itu hanyalah ilusi._

Namun ia tak lagi bisa berbohong pada dirinya. Pedih semakin mengayunnya. Namun ia tahu harus bergegas. Hanya tertinggal secuil emas di dalam tanahnya. Bisikan terdengar dari hatinya yang paling dalam—bahwa ia harus mempertahankannya. Sisa napas terakhir dari Zamrud Khatulistiwa.

_Apa itu Zamrud Khatulistiwa—_

Kakinya yang lemas segera berpacu di atas tanah yang kerontang. Perih merambati setiap bagian tubuhnya, namun ledakan emosinya telah membawanya lebih jauh dari batasnya. Di atas tanah Nuswapada yang tak lagi bisa dikatakan merefleksikan kejayaan, ia berpacu dengan kala dan berlomba bersama angin.

Ketika ia bisa merasakan napas terakhir itu, tangannya mulai menggali tanah kerontang—mencakari hamparan bumi dengan sepasang tangan kosong yang tampak hanya sebagai tulang berbalut kulit. Dari sepasang cemani yang kini muram, derai air panas dan asin meluncur deras. Ia tak pernah merasa begitu tanpa daya seperti ini. Frustasi mendorongnya lebih jauh, memang. Namun tubuhnya jauh lebih jujur tentang batasan itu.

Tangannya bergetar, kuku-kuku patah dan darah membanjir deras dari sepasang tangan yang disiksanya sendiri. Tetapi di sana, terlihat siluet dari sebongkah terakhir yang belum mereka ambil. Bibirnya bergetar. Kelegaan perlahan merambati. Ia meraihkan tangannya ke dalam lubang untuk meraih napas terakhir itu.

Namun ia tak pernah mengira betapa tanahnya telah rapuh. Tepat ketika ia berhasil menyentuh kilau terakhir itu, tanah di bawah kakinya luruh. Matanya membesar ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang langsung ke dasar bumi. Bongkahan emas terakhir, ia genggam dengan erat dengan kedua tangannya. Reruntuhan tanah mengikuti jatuhnya.

Tanah bergetar oleh ambruknya. Perlahan, rekahan timbul di sekitar lubang itu. Rekahan menjadi patahan. Dan batu-batuan terlepas dari tempatnya. Dengan cepat batu-batuan besar ikut jatuh. Menimpa dirinya yang tergeletak di dasar.

_Siapa aku—_

Tubuh yang lemah dan terperangkap. Dadanya tertekan oleh bebatuan besar. Satu per satu tulangnya remuk oleh beban.

Tak ada lagi Garuda. Tak ada lagi Nusantara Ketiga. Hanya ironi rekaman lingkaran takdir ketiga Nusantara—di mana sang Republik hanya tinggal nama dalam lembaran sejarah yang terlupakan.

. . .

_Samudra diam namun miyarsa_

_Sanak telah habis dikungkung kala_

_Wuragil dipanggil lunga_

_Nusantara terlupa oleh jagat semesta_

.

.

.

(akhir dari _**Tri—rugol**_)

(akhir dari **Trisangharakalpa**)

Glossary Sansekerta

_Carita_ – cerita | _é__won_ – ribuan | _pralagi_ – masa lampau | _purwaduksina_ – asal muasal | _priyangga_ – sendiri | _rasatala_ – dasar bumi | _rugol_ – luruh | _Tumpang sari_ – tanaman berjenis-jenis | _Bantala_ – tanah | _atirodra _– hebat | _jalma_ – manusia | _titah_ – makhluk | _kusumayuda_ – pemenang perang | _lolor_ – lepas | _jantar_ – retak | _Antaboga_ – naga penjaga bumi | _gardaka_ – mengamuk | _karsa_ – keinginan | _dlamakan_ – telapak kaki | _bledug_ – debu | _culika_ – licik | _waka _– panas | _waluka_ – pasir | _brahwa_ – bara api | _banawi_ - sungai | _wuhaya_ – buaya | _pinasthi_ – dipastikan | _miyarsa_ – melihat | _l__unga_ – pergi | _Wuragil_ – anak terakhir.

. . .

A/N: Akhirnya, chapter final dari fic ini selesai juga :'D. Tidak disangka ternyata words-nya membludak hampir empatribuan orz. Dan ini ada fan_fiksi_, jadi jangan take offense dengan kata-kata yang terangkai di sini ja?

Untuk yang mau ikutan IHAFest, waktu submit fic masih ada. Tapi juga jangan diolor-olor karena dateline semakin mendekat. Ayo, semangat!

Terakhir, selamat hari merdeka, NKRI! Meski apapun yang terjadi padamu, tetapi wajah ini masih berlabel WNI :)

Terakhir dari yang mengakhiri, sisihkan 30 detik untuk review chapter terakhir fic ini? _S__uwun_~

-knoc


End file.
